The major thrust of this proposal is to study the mechanism of activation of the intrinsic coagulation pathway upon surfaces and to determine the specific contributions made by Hageman factor (factor XII), prekallikrein high molecular weight kininogen, and factor XI. In addition the contribution of each of these proteins to Hageman factor dependent fibrinolysis will be further defined and the relative importance of proteolytic inhibitors in controlling these pathways will be explored.